Royalty
by TrunksGlide
Summary: Trunks meets Pan. Set in medieval times. (I'm back!!!)
1. Excuse me

Hey, I am Chibi. I have read a lot of T/P fanfics and decided to write one of my own. Please be nice as this is the first fanfic I have ever attempted to write. Here goes nothing.......  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My plan had been sucessful. I was finally far enough away from the castle that I could remove the hood which covered my face. For the first time I was freely walking without a bodyguard watching my every movement. Free to make my own decsions instead of them being made for me. Leaving my family without even a little goodbye note made me sad but I would get over it.  
I made my way down the crowded streets I decided to go into a small clothing shop so that I could fit in with the other people, I would not be able to fit in with my royal dress on the streets of Vegeta. As I neared the shop a tall, handsome young man bumped into me.  
"Excuse me, ma'm, I wasn't watching my step," he said politly bowing, `Please forgive me."  
"Of course," I replied. As I looked up I was startled to find myself getting lost in his pircing blue eyes. Then the sound of trumpets could be heard and the people in the streets began to part and make way for two carrige which were coming down the road. Then I realized that I was the only one standing in the road right in the way of the two oncoming carriges. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed my own and I was pulled into a body. The body belonged to the man who had bumped into me.  
"Royalty, get in their way and they won't bother to stop,"he said softly into my ear, "When you hear the trumpets you must remember to stay out of the way."  
"Oh.....of course," I said quickly hoping I didn't sound stupid, "I am new to this city and don't know much about the royalty that rules here."  
"Well then how about I show you around?"  
"I wouldn't mind some extra help gettin to know the city so sure you can show me around," I said smiling getting lost in his intense gaze once more.  
After the carriges had gone off people went about their daily buisness. The young man took my hand in his and began leading me off in the oppisite direction of the castle.  
"First, I'll show you my house. Then, if your hungry, we can go to the local taveran and get a bit to eat."  
"That sounds like a good plan," I replied.  
  
We had cleared the city and were now walking abouyt in a forest when he broke the silence which had fell upon us.  
"So....uh...what's your name?"  
"My name is Pan, yours would be,"I asked hoping m tone wasn't mocking.  
"My name is Trunks. Where are you from, Pan?"  
"I...uh...," what was I suppose to say? I couldn't tell him that I was the princess that would ruin everything, "I am from Duneland, the next city over."  
"Oh.....so....uh....how old are you," he seemed to hesitate before he asked the question.  
"Well I am 18, and how old would you be?"  
"I am 19, or there abouts I haven't really keep track."  
  
When we finally stopped, we were in front os a large cave.  
"Why have we stopped here," I asked and then immediatly took it back when I saw him look down in shame.  
"Oh, Trunks, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it," I said while thinkg 'oh man I am such a loser'.  
"Well it may not be much but it works," he said.  
"Do you have room for a guest," I said trying to make up for my mistake.  
"Of course, now let me show you around."  
He led me into his little cave and lite the torches with flint. I looked around and saw that it was barely big enough for two people. One side had a small bed like thing with a fireplace next to it. The back wall had shelves with various trinkets and the other wallwas the same, but as I looked around a shimmer of gold caught my eye. It was beautiful hand crafted golden armour with jewels planted to make a family crest which I could not make out.  
"Where did you get such fine armour?"  
"My father gave it to me when I was young."  
"What do you mean," I asked looking at him startled by the response, "Only royalty wears that kind of armour."  
"Well....." he began but a loud crashing noise came from outside. Looking outside Trunks walked out where dust was filling the air, "I'm going to go check it out, stay here."  
I nodded my head and stayed for a few minutes. After about five minutes I went to the door and called out for him.  
"Trunks," as I said his name a shadow began to form in the dust, "Trunks?"  
I could now see that the figure was a male by the way his body was shaped. I backed up into the cave until I felt the wall behind me.  
  
Continue, stop, you suck or what? I really would like to know what you think so please review. Thx, Chibi 


	2. Mending Wounds

Well I guess you guys liked my story. Thx for reviewing. If I made my stories longer then it wouldn't be so suspenseful. But this chapter may be a bit longer than the last.   
  
Last Chapter  
I could now see that the figure was a male by the way his body was shaped. I backed up into the cave until I felt the wall behind me.  
  
Chapter 2 - Mending wounds  
  
"Trunks," I called out again as the figure came closer. He was now standing less than two yards away from me. Then, suddenly, *Crack*. I felt a sharp pain on my stomach and fell to the floor. *Crack* Again the sharp pain came to me this time on my legs. I now realized that the item that created the pain was a whip. To think, Princess Pan of Vegeta (A/N Oooook let me explain. Goku and Vegeta fight. Goku wins. Son family takes over Vegeta and Vegeta's family lives out their lives as beggers. Trunks knows of his heritage and knows about the Son family. Pan doesn't know about the fight and thinks that her family has been ruling Vegeta forever. Got it?) was being beaten without mercy. Again and Again the hard lashes came down upon my skin until it finally stopped.  
"Who are you," I could barely whisper, the pain was almost unbearable, "what do you want?"  
"Where's the boy," the voice was harsh and the tone dangerous, "where is Trunks?"  
"I don't know," I whispered. Then the lashes began again. Just as I was about to give up hope on Trunks coming back, when I heard his voice.  
"Pan! What have you done to her," his ki level(A/N everyone can raise their ki in this fic) raised immensely.   
"Ah, Trunks. My, you've grown since the last time I tried to kill you, "the man spoke slowly and with humor.  
Then, I heard a scuffle and opened my eyes to see the two men atop one another fighting like children. When Trunks had throw the other man off of him with a small ki blast he looked at me. Silently I looked to the sword next to his armor which was on the ground. He followed my gaze and grabbed the sword. Taking the sword he began swinging at the man with practiced skill. Suddenly the man disappeared. Trunks, sword in hand, just stood and look where the other man had been a moment ago.  
I looked up at him as he knelt by my side carefully picking me up.  
"Are you alright, Pan," then blackness.  
  
When I came to I was on a soft bed with a fire burning quietly next to me. I felt dizzy and couldn't focus my eyes. Finally, I regained full consciousness. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain spread throughout my entire body and I figured that that wasn't such a good idea. That's when I notice the purple blob near my knees. I smiled at Trunks' sleeping figure as he half lay half knelt by the side of the bed which I was in. Laying back once more I closed my eyes and tried to recollect what all had happened.   
"How you feelin'," asked a voice from the foot of the bed.  
Startled, for I though he was asleep I responded.  
"I am fine. How about you," I only let a hint of concern escape in my tone.  
"You don't need to worry about me, right now it is best if you just relaxed," he stated. As he stood he cringed a little and held his stomach but regain his composure and walked to the other side of the cave. When he came back he had a small first aid kit.  
Gently, he pulled back the sheet which was covering my battered body.  
"I mended some of your larger cuts when you were asleep. You look much better now than you did before," he made it sound like I had been out for days.  
"How long was I out?"  
"Just a few hours," he slowly lifted the shirt I was wearing which I now realized wasn't mine. He carefully undid and redid the bandages covering my stomach and placed the shirt back over them.  
"Where are my clothes," I asked as a shade of red tint formed on his cheeks.  
They were very tattered, so I let you borrow some of mine. I though you might be more comfortable in these."  
He stood up again and this time almost fell back down. It was then I noticed the large gash on his stomach.  
"Trunks," I said slowly and painfully getting out of the bed, "why didn't you tend to your own wound?"  
"It's not that bad....."  
"Trunks lay down on the bed and I will tend to it," he lay down and I carefully removed his shirt, "Geez, Trunks, look at this. You should have taken care of this before."  
I was taking care of you and I just...well....fell asleep, "he replied with an inoccent look on his face.  
I softly said thank you and returned my attention to his cut. It was pretty deep and would most likely need stitches.  
"Trunks, you need to see a doctor."  
"No," he replied quickly attempting to get up but I put my hand on his chest and gently but forcefully pushed him back down.  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I can't see a doctor. You wouldn't understand if I told you."  
"Then make me understand."  
  
Well, now that that's over with. What's going to happen? Hehe I know you don't!! Find out next chapter. 


	3. Secrets

Part of this chapter is from Trunks P.O.V. Enjoy  
  
Her hand was still on my chest so that I couldn't get up. Not that she was stronger than me but I didn't want to make her mad. Her eyes were filled with expectation for an answer.  
"Well, are you going to tell why it is so iomportant that you don't see a doctor?"  
I couldn't tell her the truth. What would I say? 'Oh yeah sorry I didn't metion it eairler but I am the past Prince of Vegeta.' Oh that would go over great. No the truth is no good.  
"I can't go to a doctor because...." damit what was I going to say, "I......"  
"I don't think you have a reason," she said.  
"I do," I retorted, "I can't go to a doctor because well the reason is embarrasing."  
She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and sighed.  
"You know Trunks, I'm not your mother or anything so I can't force it out of you," then her tone became lighter, "but mind you I will find out."  
I just smiled at her. How could someone I met scarcly three hours ago care so much as to have to know my reasoning? She began to fix up my cuts and bruises as best she could with my limited supply of first aid stuff.  
"So," I said trying to get up, and once more she pushed me back down on the bed without even looking up. I laughed and said, "You wanna go to the tavern to get a bite to eat?"  
"I don't know Trunks," she said finishing her work, "Your pretty beat up."  
I may be beat up but I'm more hungry than hurt. Besides you haven't eaten since you got here. You must be hungry."  
"Well, yeah, I am but can you even get up?"  
"As long as you don't keep pushing me down."  
She laughed and stood up.  
"Alright let's go."  
Slowly and painfully I got up with her help. It wasn't all that bad when I stood. I got my cloak and we left.   
We came upon a road that was filled with people going around and minding their own buisness. As we walked I noticed that a lot of guys were calling out and even whistling at Pan. One guy even had the nerve to come up and try to kiss her. After she knocked that guy down I got a little pissed off and took her hand to show them that she was mine. She looked at me startled by what I had done but did not let go of my hand until we reached the tavern.  
Finally we reached the tavern. After we had sat down and ordered we started talking.  
"So, do you come here often," she asked.  
"No not really. If I can't catch anything out in the wild then I will."  
"Trunks, I dont mean anything by this but," she hesitated, "why do you live in a cave in the middle of nowhere?"  
"Well I live there because...." just then our food came. Lucky me didn't have to explain anything, yet, "how about we talk about this on the way home?"  
She nodded her head and we began to eat. Like all saiyans, we finished quickly paid our bill and left. When we stepped outside it was dark and cold. I put my cloak around her as she began to shiver.  
We walked to a park in silence. All the while I was debating on telling her the truth about me. Finally I decided it would be the best thing to do.  
  
Pan POV  
  
He held my hand as we walked in silence to a park. I couldn't stand the horrible little voice that had begun to say 'Pan your lying to him, tell him the truth. Realationships don't work without honesty. Pan your lying' over and over again. I decided that telling him would be a good thing to do. I was just about to tell himn when......  
"Pan, I have something i have to tell you," he started, "Well.....you see......I.......my father was once"  
Suddenly his eyes widened in shock and then he fell to the ground.   
"Trunks," I said as I knelt beside him trying to see his wound which he was covering. Then I heard an evil laugh. The same one from eairler when we had both been attacked.  
I stood up and looked at the man standng in the shadows. All I could make out was that he was wearing full saiyan armour.  
"Why do you continue to hurt him?"  
"I don't want to hurt him," the man said stepping out of the shadows, "I want him dead"  
I gasped, not at what he said but who it was. He too had a look of suprise on his face when he looked at me.  
"Uncle Goten?" 


	4. Bonded

I am soooooooooo sorry that I havent updated in soooooooooo long. I have just been really busy. I am moving I have my end of the year trip for school ots of homework and all that great stuff. Anyway enough about me more about the story the next chapter will be out maybe, most likly tomorrow.  
Uncle Goten?  
  
"Pan? Panny is that you?"  
"You two know eachother," Trunks, who must be very confused at the moment, asked.  
"What are you doing here Goten," I asked ignoring Trunks question.  
"Well I should be asking you the same question. Especailly because your hanging all over this scum bucket, " he shot Trunks an evil glare, "But if you must know I was sent by your father to find you and do away with the old line of Vegeta. Which by killing pretty boy over here I can accomplish. Two bird with one stone."  
"Royal line of Vegeta? You mean he's.........," I had been warned about him before. Father said he was heartless and cruel. I didn't see that all. This man who saved me and who fixed my wounds was not cruel and heartless. He was charming and loving. My father would just have to get to know him.  
"Yes," Trunks spoke up now, looking at the ground, "I was going to tell you but I couldn't because someone interrupted me by trying to end my life. But I am confused how do you two know eachother?"  
" I am Lord Goten, second heir to the throne of Vegeta," Goten stated proudly, "second only to her royal highness, my niece, Pan."  
Trunks stood dumbfounded. I felt stupid. I should've told him who I was in the beggining.  
"You mean," Trunks still not over the shock, " You are Princess Pan of Vegeta?"  
"Yes," I said meekly. I knew what kind of a blow that was to him. My grandfather had killed his own father taking over his kingdom, "I was going to tell you but you began and then Goten showed up...... I think you should go for a little bit Goten we won't leave."  
"What I was ordered to kill him and bring you back and that is exactly what I plan on doing," his hand raised forming a ki blast.  
"Goten! No!" I yelled and stood in front of Trunks, "If you kill him you'll kill me to whether you like it or not."  
"What are you talking about just move and let me get it over with," Goten said trying to push me out the way with his one free hand.  
"Goten, please let me talk to him. Go get something to eat or go back home and then come back. Alright?"  
"Well I am hungry," he said. I knew each of my uncles weak points and that was the big one, "I will go get food and be back in ten minutes."  
With that he blasted off into the sky. I stood there and turned to Trunks who had his head in his hands. I walked over to him and hesitated before sitting next to him.  
"Trunks, I'm sorry. I just.....I was going to tell you..... but well you know how it is to be royal."  
"I don't blame you for that, Pan. I don't blame you for anything. I was the stuid one who didn't tell you in the first place. I just....," he looked up at me with his blue eyes full of confusion.  
"Trunks, I will talk to my father. Give it a chance, "I pleaded with him. If he didn't know I did know what was going on then he would know soon enough. We were bonding.  
"Pan, I think........ I know acually.. that I ......." he stopped. I put my hand on the side on his face.  
"What, Trunks, what do you know," we were very close now. I was practically ontop of him. His breath tickled my skin as his steady breathing became faster and faster.  
"I know that I love you," that was not what I expected and I soon felt his warm lips on my own. At first I was hesitatant but then I melted into him. His arms slowly made their way around my waist and my own arms were atop his neck. Soon, we stopped because, as everyone knows, you must breathe once in awhile.  
"I.....love you too Trunks," I said softly still looking into his eyes, " just let me talk to my father. We have bonded and you do know what that means right?"  
"Of course," he replied.  
We were still in the same position, as in that I am ontop of him and his arms are around my neck, when Goten arrived.  
"Wow, I must have really bad timing," he said stepping up to us, "Alright Pan time to go home say goodbye to pretty boy here."  
"Goten, no. I will talk about this with my father," I said sternly, "This matter doesn't concern you at all."  
"But it does. I was sent to kill him and that's what I will do!"  
" But what you don't realize, dear uncle, " I stated as I took Trunks hand in my own, "is that we are bonded and killing one of us will kill the other in time."  
Goten stood there for a moment and then came back to reality.  
"Fine. We will go see Gohan, because I don't want to kill anyone in front of you," Goten smirked, " but as a precaution he will be chained. For my own safety, you understand."  
"Goten he's not a criminal."  
"Pan, just let him do what he wants. I'm alive aren't I," Trunks said softly to me taking my chin in his hand kissing me lightly on the lips, "just do as your uncle says."  
"Yes, Pan listen to your boyfriend here. Go home and start talking to Gohan, I will take care of Trunks," Goten had an evil smirk on his face when he said this.   
"But...I," I didn't want to leave but Trunks eyes pleaded with me to just listen and go. I smiled at him and blasted off.  
  
  
  
Alright was that good or what? Review and I'll have the next chapter out tomorrow. Laterz 


	5. Cruelty

Alright next chapter is here. Thank you for the reviews. Hope ya like it.  
  
  
Trunks POV  
  
She slightly smiled at me and then took off to the sky. Before I could turn around to see Goten I was on my knees. He kicked me into the dirt and I just lay there realizing what was happening. Then I felt cold metal against my wrists, then my ankles. He was chaining me so I couldn't escape. Lifting me off the ground he smirked and put yet another band across my wrist.  
"A ki detector. Pan won't know what happens to you if she can only feel your normal ki."  
"Your a vile little creature aren't you, Goten," I replied.  
"Oh, you think I'm vile? Wait until you meet the father of your little princess then you will think differently."  
Suddenly, *Crack* a whip fell unto my chest for the second time today. Goten was pounding on me with his whip and with his fists. I wasn't able to fight back so I tried my best to dodge his attakks. When he finally stopped and lifted me up off the ground I was bleeding badly. He raised his hand and I thought he was gong to attack me again so I prepared for the strike, but nothing came. I looked at him and he grabbed my wrist and took off.  
  
  
Pans POV  
  
Something is wrong. Trunks is hurt and Goten is the cause of it. How I know that, I have no idea. Trunks ki was normal but Gotens was unusually high. Shrugging it off I continued flying towards the palace. Whatever it was Trunks could handle himself. I reached the palace and went strait for the throne room ignoring the welcome backs of our servents.  
"Father," I said walking through the large throne room doors, " we must speak of something very important."  
"Oh, Pan you've returned. You had us so worried," my mother came up and hugged me.  
"Yes, Pan, now do tell, what exactly were you doing outside the palace walls," my father asked in a fatherly tone.  
"I can explain that but now there are more important matters."  
"Like what?"  
"You sent Goten to kill someone. Why," well theres a stupid question.  
"You mean Trunks? Of course I want him killed. Do you not remember me telling you about him and his family," just then what she had fully said sank in, "And just how would you know that Goten was sent to kill that boy?"  
"I was there to stop him," Kami I can't tell him he'll pop a top. Well nows better than later, "I was with Trunks all day."  
Anger flashed in his eyes. I cringed and took a step back. He stood up from his chair and moved towards me. I walked backwards till I felt the wall behind me. My father was known for his temper but this had never happened before. He had never come this close to me with those eyes.  
"You were with whom all day," he whispered harshly.  
"I was with Trunks," his hand raised up as he was about to hit me. But suddenly the doors opened to reveal Goten and a beaten Trunks. Forgeting all about my father I ran up to Trunks who had been dumped on the floor by Goten. I looked over his cuts for the second time today. I stroked his cheek gently.  
"Trunks," I whispered, "Trunks are you alright?"  
"Pan, hey, yeah I'm fine," then he thought about it, "Maybe a little hurt but fine otherwise."  
I smiled at him and then stared daggers at my uncle who just stood there with an inoscent look on his face. I was about to say somthing when my father decided to but in.  
"Pan, get away from him. You don't know what he could do in a situation like this."  
"Father, I will not move. I know exactly what he could do and I also know that he won't do it."  
"And how would you know?"  
"Because," I was pissed at him for not getting a hint, "I'm bonded with him!"  
Shit that wasn't what was suppose to come out. My father just looked at me. A lok of disgust on his face. He stepped closer. I turned away from him and helped Trunks get to his feet.   
"You did what," my father took me harshly by the shoulders and made me look at him. Then, after I didn't give him a response. He threw me up aganst the wall. I was startled by my fathers sudden rush of anger, "You bonded with HIM?"  
"Yes, father. I bonded with Trunks," I tried to keep fear out of my voice, "If you don't like it then thats too bad. Because you know what happens when saiyans bond."  
"Yes, and I know what happens when daughters disrespect their fathers," he snarled hitting me full across the face. I slide down the wall and held my face in my hands. He stormed away over to where Trunks was standing. By the look on their face they were both furious with one another. Taking advantage of the situation the Trunks was in, father hit him in the gut. Trunks bent over but quickly straitened his stance.  
"Real saiyans do not attack an opponent when the opponent is defensless," Trunks stated cooly.  
"I don't give a fuck," my father replied with another hard blow to Trunks stomach. This time Trunks knelt and did not rise.  
  
  
  
So what did ya think? Next chapter will be out shortly. 


	6. Punishment

Wow….. A whole year…… miss me? Hmm well considering I didn't even finish my first story I guess I can't really be considered as a missed person quite yet. I hope no one was really really into the story because I left off with a cliff hanger so you might have been on the edge of your seat for quite awhile! Anyhow, here it is, Royalty Ch 6 The Punishment

p

Last time -p

"Yes, and I know what happens when daughters disrespect their fathers," he snarled hitting me full across the face. I slide down the wall and held my face in my hands. He stormed away over to where Trunks was standing. By the look on their face they were both furious with one another. Taking advantage of the situation the Trunks was in, father hit him in the gut. Trunks bent over but quickly straitened his stance.  
"Real saiyans do not attack an opponent when the opponent is defenseless," Trunks stated coolly.  
"I don't give a fuck," my father replied with another hard blow to Trunks stomach. This time Trunks knelt and did not rise.

Ch. 6 The Punishment

**Reminder this is in Pan's POV**

p

I tried to go to him, but Goten grabbed me and held me so I couldn't go. My father paced back and forth in front of Trunks, anger evident in his eyes. I noticed my mother, who had not said anything during this entire assault, standing behind one of the guards. 

p"Goten, let me go," I said as I tried to get out of his grasp.

p" Pan, let them be. There's nothing you're going to be able to do."

p Just then Trunks began to stand. My father stopped his pacing and looked down upon him as he rose. Trunks stood, shoulders back and head as high as possible, and starred my father in the eye. Father just starred back.

p" You will never see her again. Nor will you see any other women, as long as I reign this kingdom," my father said, still starring Trunks in the eye, "You and your family are a disgrace to this kingdom. Weak and powerless, no better than the criminals that sit in the dungeon."

p Trunks continued to stand tall, teeth clenched and hands balled into fists. I continued to try to get out of Goten's grip but he just would not let go. I finally just stopped and watched what was happening between the two men.

p"As a matter of fact," my father said, a smirk came on his face, "That is exactly where you will stay for now, until I can think of a better place for you. The dungeon. Guards, take his lowness here to his new throne."

p "Father you can't!" I desperately tried to get out of Goten's grip, "Father please don't"

p "I haven't even started with you Pan," my father replied, not even looking at me.

p I looked at Trunks, still in the chains Goten had brought him in. He looked up at me, confidence and hope in his eyes. And then he was dragged away, down the long hall, down the stone steps and into a place no person on Vegeta wanted to go, the royal dungeon.

p I slumped against Goten, trying to hold back my tears. How could I have such feelings for him? I only met him what? 8, 9 hours ago? It was too confusing, but it did not matter, the point was that he was taken from me by my father, and that I had to get him back.

p But then a hand under my chin jerked my head up and I was forced to look my father face to face. His eyes were still full of anger and disappointment. I tried to look him in the eyes, but couldn't I was too angry and most of all I was scarred. Then he sighed and dropped my chin, shaking his head.

p "Why Pan," he asked, "Why did you run?"

p "I ran because I cannot stand palace life. But that isn't the point, father." I tried to stay calm, but all my emotions were trying to burst out, "Why is it so important to get rid of Trunks? Don't you live by forgive and forget? This isn't fair."

p "Don't tell me what's fair, Pan. What's unfair is that my daughter ran away and then comes back begging for me to save the life of a man who is a sworn enemy of our family," I opened my mouth to interrupt him but his hand went up and stopped me, " I haven't gotten to the best part yet. The best part is not that my daughter, the princess of Vegeta has spent the entire day out side the palace wit ha sworn enemy, but that she comes to me and begs me to spare his life because she is bonded to him! That's what's not fair. Don't tell me that taking him away wasn't fair."

p "If that's the way it is, then that's fine," my mind was made up, if this was the way things were going to happen then fine, "I want to be with him. And if you are keeping him in the dungeon, so be it, I shall stay there as well."

p "Let me get this strait," my father looked confused, "You are willing to go down into the dungeon to be with a man you haven't known for more than a day?"

p "That's what I'm telling you, yes."

p "Ha, well see how long you last. If this is what has to happen for you to learn a lesson then fine. You can be a criminal for a few days. See how well you like it," he gestured to my, well Trunks, clothes, "You're already dressed like one, so that won't be a problem."

p "Gohan," my mother spoke finally "Gohan, you can't do this. She's just a child she doesn't realize the consequences!"

p "Then she will learn them. Guards escort the princess to the dungeon."

Arighty, after a year I'm a little rusty but we'll get the gears turning soon enough! Review please!!! Next chapter coming sooner or later, not a year I promise! Laterz ~ Chibi


	7. The Dungeon

Hmm alright, I decided it was time to finish this fic up. Soo here it is.. One of the last chapters. I don't know how often I'll be updating this one because I really like my other one, The Lives We Lead, and where I'm going with that. So, here it is, chapter 7.

Chapter 7 - Royalty - The Dungeon

Pan followed the guards down the dark steps to where no one in their right mind asked to go. But she had been caught in the moment, caught with the thoughts that she wanted to be with this man. This man that, from what she knew, was a sworn enemy of her family and her soon-to-be mate.

The little torch gave barely any light as they continued to walk down. Finally, the ground evened out and the guard walked down a long, damp hall, stopping at a large wooden door. He pulled out the keys and opened the door. Then, shrugging his shoulders, he motioned for her to go inside.

~ Pan's POV ~

I walked into the cell with as much confidence as I could muster. It was dark and damp. I couldn't see until the guard put the torch in it's holding place on the wall. Then I saw him. Sitting in the corner, head on his knees, shirt half torn and not even bothering to look up.

I walked over to him. I stopped when I heard the door shut, making my decesion final. I knelt beside him and put my hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and those intense blue eyes filled with joy as he grabbed me in an embrace. But then he abruptly pulled away.

"What are you doing down here," he said rambling, "This is no place for you."

"I'm here," This makes me sound like a lovesick moron… "I'm here to be with you."

He obviously couldn't find any words for an answer, so instead he put his hand under my chin and kissed me. Softly at first but all the same full of passion. My arms instinctively went around his neck, when his arms encircled my waist. He made it more intense. My knees started going weak, my brain wasn't really comprehending what was going on. He pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

I bit my lip. Not because I was angry or anything, but I was nervous. I didn't understand how this was all happening. So fast and, in my father view, so wrong. But to me, it felt right.

"Come on," he pulled me with him to the other side where there was a small bed, "We both need sleep."

"You're wounds.." I reminded him, looking at his half clothed chest.

"Will heal," he stated simply."

"Not without tending to."

"Let them be."

"Trunks, they need to be cared for."

He rolled his eyes. But, like he did the last time, gave in. I thought about what supplies I had to help him out a little. Then an idea came to me. I got up from my seat next to him on the bed and walked to the door. Banging loudly, a guard soon came and asked what I wanted.

"I need some sort of medical supplies."

There was a grunt and the sound of fading footsteps. Then they returned. Then bolt opened and the door slid partly open, a bag was thrown in the room along with a blanket.

"Thank you," I said to the slamming door.

Taking the new supplies I sat down next to Trunks once more. Putting the blanket behind me, I turned to him.

"What," he asked hiking an eyebrow.

"You," I said sarcastically, "Are very hard to take care of. Take the rest of your shirt off."

"Make the patient do all the work, eh?"

"Well, if you'd rather, I'll rip it of for you," I laughed, so did he. At least this wasn't as uncomfortable as it could be.

All of his wounds had band-aids and what not on them. He certainly had enough of them. I thought of ways to get back at Goten for it. The thought of gotten brought the thought of my father. I was furious at both of them. But it didn't matter. What mattered right now was the fact that I was here, in a dungeon, with a man that I had met this morning and after dinner proclaimed that I loved and to top it all off, we both knew we were bonding. Wow, great day.

~ Trunks POV ~

"Pan," she seemed so deep in thought, but she had just sat there for minutes, starring into nothing and not moving.

"Oh," she came out of her little daze, "Sorry, just thinking."

"Well now that you've had the pleasure of taking care of me," I said sarcastically, "let's go to bed."

"Sounds like a plan."

I laid down and she laid next to me. I was hesitant but I slowly put my arm around her, she turned to face me. At first I was kind of startled, afraid she might slap me for touching her or something. But instead a smile graced her features. I smiled back and kissed her. 

Soon I found myself lying on top of her, my kisses trailing along her neck. Her neck, the thought rang in my head as my instincts took ahold of my body. I gently bite her on the nape of her neck. I didn't realize it at the moment, but she was doing the same thing to me. My kisses trailed their way back to her lips….

Oh come on, you know where it goes from there!!

Until next time! Laterz


End file.
